


The cumberbatch waxwork

by AmyPhillips



Category: Actor RPF, Benaddicted, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Cumberbabes, Cumberbitches, Madame Tussauds - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, London, Madame Tussauds, Tube, connection, friend, meet, relationship, surprise, waxwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPhillips/pseuds/AmyPhillips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are going on a birthday trip to London to the unveiling of Benedict Cumberbatch's waxwork, with your bestfriend, she has no interest in The Batch but she didn't want you to go to London on your own.  You take the tube to 221b as the waxwork museum is only round the corner and you get a surprise on the way as you chat your friends ear off about Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cumberbatch waxwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so if I need to add any improvements tell me in the comments. I hope you like this story. It's only a short story but if this gets good reception I will do more. The dates stated aren't actual dates, they are being used for the sake of the story and are completely fictitious. Enjoy :)

It was October 12th, 3 days before your birthday and your bestfriend, Grace, had surprised you with tickets to the unveiling of Benedict Cumberbatch's waxwork, you were absolutely in love with Benedict, you loved him so much and you wanted to work with him as an actor. Your friend however was not interested one bit in the man, she was more interested in Tom Hiddleston, she was as obsessed with him as you were with Benedict. You found out that Benedict was going to be at the unveiling and you couldn't contain your excitement. You hoped that you would be able to get a selfie with Benedict and to be able to feel a hug from him. You were so excited and couldn't thank your friend enough. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today day is the day, your 28th birthday and the day of the Benedict Cumberbatch's waxwork unveiling, October 15th 2014. You got up really early at 7.00am to have a shower and get ready to make sure you looked good enough for the man himself. You wore your black skinny jeans with purple suspenders and purple brouges that your mum bought you a year ago, which you loved, you wore your Sherlock "I don't have friends" meme hooded t-shirt that you ordered from etsy a couple of months ago. The unveiling was at 10.00am and you told Grace that you wanted to go early because you wanted to go to the Sherlock Holmes museum on 221B Baker street. Grace got to your house at half 8 and you talked for a bit before heading off. The train got to the station at 8.35 so it was abit early but the back cart was empty apart from a couple people and you always took the back cart. You got on the train and sat opposite a man who was halfway through reading Hamlet, which was your favorite play, and checked your twitter. Grace asked you a question she always asked you but you answered anyway. She asked "Why do you like Benedict Cumberbatch so much?" to which you answered.  
"Well, where do I start? First of all he is just an amazing actor who I for one would like to work with one day, who plays so many different types of characters and he is dedicated to his work, which I love, he is also amazingly good looking, I know he thinks its funny but it's true, I'm sure if you got to know him you would get to see how amazing he is away from interviews and all the media and you would get to meet the real Benedict which I would want to do any day and you would get to see the beauty in his personality. And lastly his name is just the best name I've ever heard."  
Suddenly you heard a deep velvety voice come from the man reading Hamlet opposite you, "Excuse me"  
The voice sounded familiar and you turned your head to see the man who was speaking.  
IT WAS BENEDICT FREAKING CUMBERBATCH!!!  
You tried to keep your excitement in but you couldn't and you burst out  
"HIII!!!",  
You lifted your hand for a handshake and he took it. You couldn't believe it, you were shaking hands with the actual Benedict Cumberbatch and you had a huge smile on your face. Benedict said  
"So what's your name?"  
"I'm (Y/N) and this is Grace" you said with a smile still on your face.  
"So (Y/N) what brings you here to London because you don't sound from London?"  
"Were from sheffield and I'm here for the unveiling of your waxwork, I came here early because I wanted to go to The Sherlock Holmes Museum for a while."  
"Ok. Good. Well if I give you my number and you give me yours I will call you so you can get in early through the back door."  
"ok." You were internally screaming right now and you couldn't believe you were getting The batch's number. You gave him your number and you talked to each other for the rest of the train journey. You got off at 221B with Benedict and went your separate ways, Benedict had to go to madame tussauds early to do some interviews. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You got a call from Benedict just as you came out of the Sherlock Holmes Museum and huge smile appeared on your face, Benedict told you to go round to back of the waxwork museum and he would let you in with Grace. You got to the back with Benedict still on the phone and it took a few seconds for him to answer the door when he did the call ended and he greeted you with a hug and a huge smile. You went in and you saw in all its glory, the waxwork of Benedict Cumberbatch, it looked so much like him and was just perfect.  
"So how is it?" Benedict asked you with a mischievous smile.  
"It's amazing.." Benedict interrupted you before you could carry on  
"Not the waxwork, I mean this day, how is it to be in London?"  
"Again it's amazing I mean the first time I visit London and I meet my acting hero"  
"Well I'm glad your having fun in my home town, just curious but how long are you staying in London for?"  
"Me and Grace are staying in a hotel in central London, why?"  
"Well I'll tell you later, meet me at the back door 30 minutes after the unveiling"  
"ok" you said hesitantly.  
The unveiling went amazingly, everyone loved it and everyone screamed to The point of your eardrums nearly bursting, you waited around a little and walked around to look at all the other waxworks. It was 30 minutes after the unveiling and you went to The back door to meet Benedict. Grace stayed to look at all the waxworks. You got outside with no one but you and Benedict, Benedict talks first  
"(Y/N) you are cool, I would like to get to know you more and you seem like a really nice person, also you must tell me how you would like to work with me."  
"Thank you and I would love to get to know you too"  
"Great, Would you mind going for a coffee with me in abit?"  
"Sure"

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more added soon so if you want to find out what will happen then please subscribe. :)


End file.
